Girl Meets Zaya
by Animalover48
Summary: Riley never found out about Maya's feelings for Lucas. So after she and Lucas are together for three months, Maya is still heartbroken by it. When she sitting against the lockers crying one day, she is lucky that a certain guy who may have feelings for her is there to comfort her.


**Hey guys, I thought I would take a break from my other story and do a one-shot. I think Maya looks good with both Josh and Zay. Inspired by Randomness Girl.**

Maya's POV

It has been three months since Lucas and Riley officially got together. Don't get me wrong, I am happy for them but at the same time jealous. I kind of developed a crush on Lucas ever since that day they were planning on taking the art class down. I never realized how much he cared about me; it was amazing how much he cared. I also really like it when he turns into his Texas self, even if he doesn't like it, I like it. I am so glad Riley never found out because if she did, she would try to push her feelings aside in order to make me happy. I wouldn't want her to do that because she is not as strong as I am, she would start hurting herself at lot on the inside. I am sitting down against my lockers while Lucas and Riley are down the hall smiling and each other and kissing. Tears start to stream down my face, why can't I ever have love? I also have a crush on Riley's uncle, Josh, but he always rejects me because of the age difference. Also because Lucas is like madly in love with Riley, he would never notice me. I guess I don't deserve to be loved; makes sense because I am not as pretty or fun as Riley. She can get any guy to like her including Charlie Gardner. The only guy that actually liked me was Farkle but even then he obviously liked Riley more; but now he has Smackle which is great because those two are adorable together. "Aww I love you so much Lucas!" "I love you too Riley! You're amazing!" I hear Lucas and Riley say to each other and more tears come down. I really wish I can be happy for them, I really wish but I can't. I bury my face into my hands and just sob. I sob uncontrollably not caring that others are walking by, they probably do not care about me. Nobody cares about me, not even Riley, she only likes Lucas.

Zay's POV

As I am walking down the hall, I suddenly start thinking about Lucas and Riley; they are cute together but I always though he and Maya made a better couple. I feel really bad for her because I sort of figured out that she had a crush on him. I mean it was obvious she did I mean the way she looks at him; but to be honest, I sort of like her a lot. I mean she has something I always want in a girl, strength and confidence. She wouldn't let anyone hurt her unless it was something big and that's what I like in a girl. I though Vanessa had those qualities but Maya has something that she doesn't, confidence. Maya isn't afraid to speak her mind and that is another reason why I really like her; if she didn't like Lucas, I would've probably asked her out. As I continue down the hall, I notice a girl sitting down against the lockers and crying. As I continue to walk by, I notice again that it's Maya. I walk backwards and asks, "Blondie, you okay?"

"G-go a-away Z-Zay." Maya sobs.

I know she doesn't want me to go away. Judging by her red puffy eyes and long curly blonde hair, she wants me to stay. I know it sounds weird but I just know she is seeking comfort.

"Come on, let me sit with you." I say as I take a seat next to her.

"Now, tell me what's wrong please." I plead a little.

"N-not s-somet-thing y-you w-will g-get." Maya replies sobbing harder.

"Does it have something to do with Lucas and Riley?" I question.

This time she didn't say anything. She just looks at me and continues to sob even harder than ever. She buries her face into my chest and continues to cry and I place my arm around her shoulder; this shocks me because I never seen her cry this hard before. I guess she really did like Lucas a lot if she is this heartbroken about it, I feel terrible that this happening to her.

"I guess I am not good enough" Maya finally admits calming down.

"What?" I asks.

"I guess I am not good enough for any guy." Maya confesses removing her head from my chest.

"Maya, that's not true." I say removing my arm from her shoulder.

"Yes it is, no guy ever likes me."

"How can you say that? I thought you're so confident."

"Not when it comes to guys, I'm insecure when it comes to that."

"I had no idea." I respond. I am shocked because she deserve to have a great guy like me or Lucas.

"Both guys I like have no interest in me. I guess I am not good enough for them" Maya declares as more tears come down her face.

"Who's the other guy?" I wonder.

"Riley's uncle, Josh. He rejected me because I am three years younger than him."

"Well he's an idiot." I was serious. Like three years is not a big deal. My parents are like four in a half years apart.

"What?"

"That Josh guy, he is an idiot for rejecting you."

"Why would you say that?"

"Okay look I don't usually show this side of me that much. But personally I think you're nice, you're pretty, you're fun to talk to and be around, and you're an amazing person."

"Thanks Zay, but there isn't a guy that likes me, I doubt any guy would-"I cut her off by placing my lips against hers.

Maya's POV

Zay is kissing me?! How is this happening? I guess there is a guy that likes me after all, I still don't understand why though; I return the kiss by placing my arm around his head and he does this the same thing to me. Our lips lock for a good four to five minutes until we finally break apart. We look into each other's eyes for another good five minutes until I break the silence.

"Do you really mean what you just did?" I ask.

"Yes, I wouldn't have done if I didn't mean it." He answers chuckling a little.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you like me?"

"Omg Maya, it's because you're a great girl who deserves a great guy who will treat you right. You are gorgeous girl with a wonderful personality. Also even though you aren't confident when it comes to guys, you're still confident about other things and you aren't afraid to speak your mind. That's what I like in a girl." He explains and I start to get butterflies in my tummy.

"Thanks Zay that's an amazing thing to say." I start smiling and my face is probably red.

"Of course, I mean every word of it." He takes my hand.

"Maya Hart, will you do me the honors of being my girlfriend?"

I wait for a few seconds before answering.

"After explaining why you like me, how can I say no?" I press my lips against his and we kiss for a good three minutes before the bell rang for class. We hold hands walking together to our next class, I don't care that Lucas is with Riley anymore because I am happy that I have an amazing guy that I can count on to be there for me; his name is Isaiah "Zay" Babineaux.

 **Review please! Also, I apologize if I made Maya and Zay OOC.**


End file.
